memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Gene Roddenberry
| geboorteplaats = El Paso, Texas, V.S. | sterfdatum = 24 oktober | sterfplaats = Santa Monica, Californië, V.S. | imdb = nm0734472 | afbeelding2 = | beschrijving2 = |}} Eugene Wesley Roddenberry (ook wel eens "The Great Bird of the Galaxy" genoemd) is het meest bekend als de bedenker van de science fiction televisie serie Star Trek. De as van Roddenberry was de eerste die gelanceerd werd in een baan om de Aarde, waar ze om onze planeet zal blijven cirkelen totdat ze opbrandt in de atmosfeer. Historie Jeugd Roddenberry werd geboren in El Paso, Verenigde Staten, op 19 augustus 1921, en bracht zijn jeugd door in de stad Los Angeles. Hier studeerde hij drie jaar om agent te worden waarna hij zijn academische interesse verlegde naar aviatische boordwerktuigkunde en zich kwalificeerde voor een vliegbrevet. Hij meldde zich vrijwillig aan voor het leger van de Verenigde Staten en werd opgeleid als kadet bij de luchtmacht toen de Verenigde Staten werden betrokken in de Tweede wereldoorlog in 1941. In het zuidelijke gebied van de Stille oceaan vloog tweede luitenant Roddenberry in ongeveer 90 missies. Hij werd onderscheiden met het Distinguished Flying Cross en de Air Medal. Het was in dit gebied dat hij voor het eerst begon met schrijven. Hij verkocht zijn verhalen aan magazines aan onder andere de New York Times. Na het beëindigen van de oorlog trad hij in dienst bij de Pan American World Airways. Tijdens deze tijd studeerde hij tevens literatuur op de Universiteit van Columbia. Televisie Hij bleef vliegen totdat hij voor de eerste keer in aanraking kwam met televisie. Hij schatte de toekomst van dit nieuwe medium goed in en realiseerde zich dat er nieuwe schrijvers nodig waren. Hij reageerde direct, liet zijn vliegcarrière achter zich, en vertrok naar Hollywood. De televisie-industrie bevond zich echter nog in de kinderschoenen, met weinig kansen voor onervaren schrijvers. Roddenberry trad in dienst bij de politie van Los Angeles. Toen hij eenmaal opgeklommen was tot sergeant verkocht hij scripts aan onder andere het Goodyear Theatre, '' The Kaiser Aluminum Hour'', Four Star Theatre en Naked City. Toen hij zich gevestigd had als schrijver gaf hij zijn politiebaan op en werd een freelance- schrijver. ''Star Trek'' Star Trek volgde in de jaren 60. De eerste pilot- aflevering werd echter afgewezen. Eenmaal op de televisie ontwikkelde zich echter een trouwe aanhang. De NASA noemde zelfs de eerste ruimte shuttle Enterprise, genoemd naar het geliefde sterrenschip van kapitein Kirk. Nadat de Star Trek serie beëindigd was, produceerde Roddenberry een aantal films en een aantal pilots voor de televisie. De serie die nooit kwam In juni 1977 zou Star Trek opnieuw als televisie serie geproduceerd gaan worden, als opvolger van de succesvolle originele serie. Paramount Pictures probeerde een nieuwe serie te lanceren, met als titel Star Trek: Phase II. In juli begon de bouw van de sets en de richtlijnen voor de schrijvers en regisseurs werden gepubliceerd in augustus. De originele bezetting, behalve Leonard Nimoy, zou terugkeren, samen met enkele nieuwe karakters, zoals Lt. Xon die de plaats van Spock zou innemen, eerste officier Willard Decker en navigator Lt. Ilia. Toen het werk aan de sets en de kostuums klaar was blies Paramount de serie af. Waarschijnlijk beïnvloed door het succes van Star Wars werd besloten om de televisieserie om te zetten in Star Trek: The Motion Picture. The Next Generation In september 1987 zette Star Trek: The Next Generation de legende voort die Roddenberry 25 jaar daarvoor begonnen was met Star Trek. Deze nieuwe serie bood Roddenberry de kans om budgettair en technisch zijn visie te verwezenlijken. Geen andere science fiction serie zou zó populair worden. Erfenis Op 24 oktober 1991 overleed Gene Roddenberry, hij liet zijn vrouw Majel Barrett achter, die zuster Chapel speelde in TOS en Lwaxana Troi in Star Trek: The Next Generation, zijn zoon, Gene Roddenberry Jr, zijn twee dochters uit een eerder huwelijk en twee kleinkinderen. De erfenis van Gene Roddenberry leeft echter voort in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager en de laatste serie Star Trek: Enterprise. Star Trek: The Next Generation is uitgegroeid tot een filmserie, debuterend in 1994 met Star Trek: Generations Andere series van de hand van Roddenberry zijn onder andere Andromeda en Earth: Final Conflict. Credits * Star Trek: The Original Series: ** "The Cage" ** "Mudd's Women" (verhaal) ** "Charlie X" (verhaal) ** "The Menagerie, Deel I" ** "The Menagerie, Deel II" ** "The Return of the Archons" (verhaal) ** "Bread and Circuses" (verhaal, met Gene L. Coon) ** "A Private Little War" (script, met Gene L. Coon) ** "The Omega Glory" (verhaal) ** "Assignment: Earth" (verhaal, met Art Wallace) ** "The Savage Curtain" (script, met Arthur Heinemann, verhaal) ** "Turnabout Intruder" (verhaal) * Star Trek: Films: ** (verhaal, niet genoemd) * Star Trek: The Next Generation: ** "Encounter at Farpoint" (verhaal, met D.C. Fontana) ** "Hide and Q" (script, met C.J. Holland) ** "Datalore" (script, met Robert Lewin) :In alle afleveringen van TNG, DS9, VOY en ENT, alle films en computerspellen wordt Roddenberry genoemd als bedenker met de tekst: "Based upon Star Trek, created by Gene Roddenberry". Roddenberry, Gene Roddenberry, Gene eo:Gene Roddenberry ca:Gene Roddenberry bg:Джийн Родънбери de:Gene Roddenberry en:Gene Roddenberry es:Gene Roddenberry fr:Gene Roddenberry it:Gene Roddenberry ja:ジーン・ロッデンベリー pl:Gene Roddenberry ru:Джин Родденберри sv:Gene Roddenberry